


Discarded

by reinadefuego



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: "You can call me Sy."
Relationships: Syonide & Tobias Whale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Discarded

"What about Toby?"

"Nah." He leans back on the seat of his Lincoln Town car and adjusts his jacket, smoothing the wrinkles out and watching the kid all the while. The foster home said she was found in a dumpster, discarded like trash. Tobias knows a thing or two about what that's like. "It's a matter of respect. You know someone's name, you use it."

"Mr. T?"

"No."

"Fine". The seat's covered in soft leather; it feels so nice she could sink into it and fall asleep right there without a care in the world. "You can call me Sy."


End file.
